1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to railway track switch control apparatus and more particularly, the present invention relates to a manual switch remote controller adapted for use with a power switch machine to electrically move switch points of a track switch between a first position and a second position from a remote location in the field.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is generally known in the Railroad Industry, power (electric) switch machines are used for operating a throw bar so as to move the switch points of a track switch or “throw the switch” into either a normal position or a reverse position. Normally, the power switch machines are controlled and operated by a train dispatcher or control operator sitting at a control office having a control panel. The control office is generally located at a great distance from the remote locations of the power switch machines.
In order to permit movement of trains between main and secondary tracks, the train dispatcher will actuate suitable control buttons on the control panel upon which a miniature track diagram is provided. As a result, trains running on the secondary tracks are caused to move onto the main tracks and trains running on the main tracks are caused to move onto the secondary tracks as required for the establishment of a route that has been selected.
These power switch machines are required to be tested in accordance with an industry standard set by the Federal Railroad Administration. These tests are required to be completed monthly and quarterly by the railroad companies in order to ensure that the switch points of the track switches, which are being moved by the power switch machines, are within a certain tolerance for safe train operation. Unfortunately, at times these power switch machines fail to operate properly and Railroad Signal Maintenance Personnel are needed to be sent to the remote locations or sites where the machines have been installed in order to make repairs and/or perform tests.
Typically, a user, i.e., Railroad Signal Maintenance Personnel, must use a hand crank supplied by the manufacturer, which is inserted into the gear end near the motor of the power switch machine, to physically move the switch points of the track switch in order to make the required tests and/or make the needed adjustments. Since some of the switch points consist of a section of rail which is up to thirty-nine (39) feet in length and weigh a little more than 45 lbs/ft, this manual cranking has frequently lead to back and shoulder injuries to the user which has resulted in costly labor loss and loss of time within the Railroad Industry.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a manual switch remote controller which allows a user to take control of a power switch machine, located at a remote location in the field, from a train dispatcher or control operator stationed in a control office. It would be also advantageous that the manual switch remote controller allow the user to electrically move the switch points or “throw the switch” between the normal and reverse positions without the use of a hand crank, just as if the train dispatcher was throwing the switch electrically from his location in the control office. It would still be expedient that the manual switch remote controller be made as an add-on feature for existing power switch machines so as to be suitably mountable and wired into the controlling circuits of the machines. As a result, there will be prevented injuries associated with the use of a hand crank to physically move the switch points of a track switch.